


One in a Million

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick friendship drabble for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://x-shock-me-x.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://x-shock-me-x.livejournal.com/"></a><b>x_shock_me_x</b> :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in a Million

-

Yamapi has a lot of friends. People he can go out with for dinner, people he can relax around, chattering and drinking and laughing. It's not surprising; he's in an industry full of people who like to move in the same circles, who rarely venture outside of them simply because things are easier, safer that way. He's also friendly, and genuine, two qualities that can be difficult to find in such people, and as such, many of them naturally gravitate towards him. He's unfailingly polite and helpful, always willing to offer a hand or a shoulder however it is needed, and everybody knows that once you've got a friend in Yamashita Tomohisa, you've got a friend for life.

He has a lot of acquaintances, too. These are the kind of people he'll nod to in the street, the ones he'll greet politely and enquire after the health of their family or their schedule of their work. More often than not, these people will soon turn into friends, too, and so the circle widens.

But there's only one person with whom he can just _be_.

Jin is stubborn, pig-headed, awkward and occasionally unbearably frustrating. Jin is the sort of person who will go out and forget to close the windows despite the heavy grey clouds hanging overhead, then will bitch and whine when he comes home and his laptop - which he will have, of course, left where he had been sitting enjoying the breeze before he left, just below the window, is wet. Jin is the sort of person who always leaves the milk out when he has cereal for breakfast, so that by the time Yamapi gets up on his blissful day off and goes to make his own breakfast, it's already reached room temperature. Jin is the sort of person who will forget to lock the door behind him if he's in a hurry (which is all the time), who will complain that he's left out of the loop (because he never answers his phone) and will turn up on the Wednesday for an appointment on the Monday (because he never writes things down).

But Jin is also the kind of friend who will drive across town at three in the morning despite having to be up in three hours to pick Yamapi up, who hadn't meant to drink so much but was terrible at saying no. Jin is the kind of friend who will hear Yamapi coughing in the night, and will stock the medicine cupboard their mothers insisted they had with different types of cold medicine - branded, unbranded, drowsy, non-drowsy, flavoured, unflavoured - then will leave a note on the counter promising to do the dishes when he gets in. He'll undoubtedly forget, but Yamapi knows it's the thought that counts.

Jin is honest, and loyal. Jin is devoted, to a point where his friends always, _always_ come first, and Jin is ridiculous, playing the fool because it will make people smile. Jin is the kind of friend who will do his best to come across as selfish and difficult, set on getting his own way, but it's only ever for appearance's sake, because as much as he argues and complains that he wants to go to his favourite Italian place for pasta, he'll always take a wrong turn that just happens to take them closer to the Chinese place Yamapi had wanted, by which time he's 'too hungry to care'.

Jin's the only person Yamapi never feels the need to talk to. They have conversations, they share tidbits and jokes and experiences as and when they crop up, but there's no _need_ to fill their silences with speech. Jin's the only person Yamapi feels relaxed enough around to not care that he's just woken up and his hair is a state and his eyes are still bleary with sleep. Jin is the one Yamapi can use as a pillow when he's been surviving on three hours of sleep a night, and the one with the plate that Yamapi doesn't mind stealing bits of food from - because as much as Jin stabs at Yamapi's fingers with his chopsticks, he always ends up feeding him a little of whatever he's eating, too.

They aren't lovers, but they're not just friends, either. They're too close even for brothers, something they're mocked mercilessly for, but so far neither of them have cared enough to change, and Yamapi doubts they ever will.

They're just the best of friends, and in each other they've found the kind of friend that, if you're lucky, you find once in a lifetime, and that person will stand by your side through it all.

Unbreakable, unflappable, ridiculous, irreplaceable, lifelong friends.

 


End file.
